thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rocky LXIX/An Update with Yours Truly
Hello all. No, this isn't my way of telling you guys that I'm officially back, so I'm sorry to those who were about to jizz and poop in their panties(Looking at you, Chwiis and Fiz). This is just a simple update blog to tell you guys that I'm doing fine since I know it's been over two months now since most of you had last heard from me. No, I have not gotten a new laptop yet, Hell I still can't even get a job(though for the most part that's really my problem since I've been too lazy to apply to many places, but I plan on stepping it up and getting my shit back together soon). Ya see, when you finish high school, you start to experience this thing called PGSD(Post-Graduation Stress Disorder) where you just don't know what the fuck to do(Unless you're one of those preppy wacko students who goes into some big University immediately after graduating, but then again those aren't even humans, those are robots!) and I've been in a loophole where everyday I wake up in the afternoon, lay on my ass, play video games and jerk off an average of four times a day. And rinse and repeat. So I came to tell you guys I plan to step it up and motivate myself to actually do something and maybe one day I might be back, when exactly? I can't say for sure. But one day. So be prepared for it. Although at the same time I'm not exactly dying to get back on either. Not that it's anything against you guys or anything. But ever since my laptop broke and I went on haitus from this place, I felt a scence of fresh air around the world. Like I had noticed so many more awesome things out there in life that taking a big break from this place was actually a big wakeup call for me. And I feel so much better now. Hell, for all I know most of you already felt the same way after I left since this place probably got better without me around. So it was most likely for the best. Anyways, I'm gonna end up rambling on here. So I think it's best I make this short. This was just a simple blog for those who actually give a shit and have been all like "Man wonder what happened to Rocky" and to let you know I'm okay and shiz. Even though I'm sure there's quite a few of you who are gonna read this and be like "Lol K. Bye Felicia!" (*Cough* RJ) but idrc. So yeah, until then, see y'all later. This is Rocky signing out, wishing you all a happy next couple of months(Except for you Dark. You sir can go fuck yourself you slimy ass bastard >_>). P.S. Also, thank you for not taking down the Zoey ass pic on my Message Wall. Appreciate the fact that not EVERYTHING has been PG-itized around here. And Toast, if Dark, Grass or Heo decide to ever suddenly take it down after reading this blog for the Trollololz, do me a favor my friend and protect it, keep it up there. So all TDRPW'ers, past, present, and future, can get a look of the gloriousness when they visit my Wall. Do it for the booty lovers! P.S.S. Seriously tho, fuck the Social Justice Warriors. They be tryna' ruin everything by replacing everything with their bullshit! Like get a life! P.S.S.S. Fuck Joe Biden! Category:Blog posts